


The feeling of amazing friendships

by Yuulittledemon



Series: Ensemble Stars : Dorm AU [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dorm AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Animal Crossing References, Everyone is adorable, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Mentioned Narukami Arashi - Freeform, Mitsuru Is Adorable, Sora Is Adorable, anzu is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: Sora and Mitsuru bring happiness and sunshine to Anzu's boring free from schedule Friday afternoon!
Relationships: Anzu & Harukawa Sora, Anzu & Tenma Mitsuru, Aoba Tsumugi & Harukawa Sora, Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume, Harukawa Sora & Sakasaki Natsume, Harukawa Sora & Tenma Mitsuru
Series: Ensemble Stars : Dorm AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The feeling of amazing friendships

Despite not expecting company in this usual rainy day of spring, Anzu, whose lazily laying on her bed, back sitting uncomfortably against the pale wall of her dorm and Nintendo Switch in hand, isn't surprised by the company Sora and Mitsuru forced on her. 

Well, it isn't them specifically that forced it on her really, at least not Sora, and it's not like she minds the company of her two younger friends either. They're enjoyable and despite being a too energetic duo for Anzu the second year has to admit that she has a soft spot for them.

However, it still came as a surprise when Tsugmugi-senpai and Natsume left off their rather exited roommate on her door. The oldest of the three sent her an apologetic look while the red haired wore his usual unreadable expression, even if, surprisingly, Anzu could decipher some kind of softness in his narrowed eyes.

She'd expect the two to trust someone more suitable to take care of Sora while they go on a date - well, the girl doesn't really know if it's a date but Natsume's flustered state when she asked why they needed someone to watch Sora while they're gone instead of taking him with them as usual implies it - like maybe a friend that has some sort of experience with children, for example Nazuna-senpai or Chiaki-senpai (not that she calls the first years they hang out with _children_. Although She definitely calls Sora one) But anyways, it was rather pleasant to know that they trust her enough to let her with such a responsibility. After all, everyone that resides at the Yumenosaki dorm’s left wing knows how much Natsume and Tsumugi are protective of their Sora.

So, she was already surprised to have Sora added in her lonely schedule Free Friday Afternoon™, when Mitsuru crashed on her door and jumped straight into her arms when she opened it expecting a drunk senpai from the unit across her, she wasn't ready to add taking care of two hyper kids on her lazy afternoon!

Granted, she's being hard on them for no reason. Mitsuru and Sora, even if they can be loud sometimes, are the sweetest boys in existence. And when you add two sweet boys together what do you get? An extra Fluffy Friday Afternoon™! How exciting! (It sounds more sarcastic than she’d imagined.)

But anyways, back at what she's doing. Nothing much is happening. Mitsuru is spinning around on her rolling desk chair, Sora’s heart-warming laugh ringing around the small bedroom at the brunette when his eyebrows draw together. A complaint leaves Mitsuru’s mouth covered by his hand, feeling sick from dizziness.

Anzu’s switch is still in her hands, her mind half paying attention to the game she’s playing -animal crossing, it's all she plays since it came out- too preoccupied with smiling at her two underclassmen being adorable to care much about the game. But Mitsuru isn't, clearly stopping his activity for his sake, already throwing himself again into Anzu's arms which are already prepared, definitely not wanting to repeat what happened earlier with her colliding with the floor (although this time she'll be colliding with the wall. It would probably feel the same so might as well not try).

"Nee-chan! What are you playing?"  
Mitsuru's usual honey voice brings another smile to Anzu's face and grabs the blue eyed kid's attention. Sora's mop of blond hair is already in her peripheral vision before she responds,

"I'm playing Animal Crossing. It finally came out last week." She motions the screen to the two wide-eyed first years and almost drops the console at the brunette's scream.

"Nee-chan!!!" The track club member beams, face a centimeter away from hers, "Is your character wearing Ra*bit's outfit??? My outfit??" Ah right, she forgot she finished it last night.

Their dorm is known for being a weird one for a private school. They're a total of 10 units in the left wing of the building, plus a solo one that she occupies, (being the only other girl besides Arashi, who didn't mind sharing a dorm with her close friends, she got the privilege to occupy the small two room unit (bedroom + bathroom) -there's actually another single one but she doesn't want to acknowledge it-) that are really competitive. Their school isn't a very remarkable one, sure they got some courses that others don't have but they're surely not the most glorified one, so having on top of that rivalries between dorm units? People usually laugh at it and don't apply their children to their school. And that's fair, if she wasn't a transfer student for a new course her parents probably wouldn't have wanted her to be there, especially with all those boys around, but frankly, Anzu doesn't mind. Plus she wouldn't want to let Arashi be the only girl here.

But she digresses. Since those units have so much rivalry, they usually hold events to decide which unit is the best. Most of the time they make Anzu choose the event since she’s in the management course (yeah some of them like to use it as an excuse), and the very first event they (she) hold was a costume designing one. As you would expect, each unit had to make a unique uniform that would make them stand out from the others. In the end, since they once again let Anzu do all the work, they made her choose a winner. The girl declared everyone as that, founding everyone's dedication admirable and thinking they all should get a reward for such involvement. (She hopped most of them would be as enthusiastic with their studies but a girl can dream.) 

And to commemorate such an important event in the Yumenosaki dorm history, Anzu had to recreate each unit's design in her game. (Also because she saw she could make her own design in it and it's such a cool feature she had to try it! But since she’s not that creative in terms of clothing she kind of took theirs. But out of pure love for them of course.) She started with Ra*bits' ones, since their concept -cute- matches the one of the game and her character best. They're four in the unit so she started their costume by age. The youngest being Mitsuru is pure luck yet the sparkling eyes of the first year on hers makes her believe it was fate. 

“Hihi, Mitsu-chan got his outfit in the game! Yahoo~ When someone is happy you encourage them~ ♪” The youngest member of the unit ‘Switch’ -yes, every unit got names. Well, besides Anzu. The others started calling her manager… So maybe, that’s her unit name?- wraps his arms around Mitsuru’s shoulders, bumping his head against his friend’s. The second year winces in her mind from the impact but the brunette doesn’t seem to mind, in contrary, his smile gets wider as he offers his friend a closed eye smile.

Her attention is brought back on her masterpiece by Sora’s hand pointing at a detail he likes. Here it is, the pretty blue and white sailor like outfit of Ra*bits’ with a tie that normally has Ra*bits' ‘*’ replaced with a capital ‘M’ for Mitsuru on it. Since she can’t seem to be able to make hats so far, it’s the only way to indicate this outfit is specifically Mitsuru’s. Anzu is quite proud of herself, despite not being the best at drawing on a switch, the outfit came out just how she imagined it to be.

“Hahaha! Mitsuru is super happy yanno?” It’s hard to breathe with Mitsuru enveloping her into a bone crushing hug and Sora adding himself on the pile of body they are, but Anzu founds herself not caring. “Nee-chan is always so nice!”

Her hand finds itself into the first year’s brown locks naturally, “It’s no problem. You worked hard on them after all.”

“Everyone’s colours are so pretty happy today~♪”, Sora sings out while motioning around him, twirling around and stopping mid way into colliding with Anzu’s brown bookshelf at her warning, “Shisho and Senpai going out on a date was a good idea~ Sora got to hang out with his bestest friends~” So it _is_ a date.

Anzu’s already small room seems even smaller with the two first years full of energy. She probably should stop looking at them dashing around in circles, well more like in a rectangle since her room is more of a rectangle shape, if she doesn’t want to grow crazy before the other members of switch get back home. They’re really like children. What could she do to make them calm down? If she had a TV she’d put on a show, it works on kids so why wouldn’t it work on them? But sadly she doesn’t own any, having saved up enough money to buy a computer only. Hmm, what does she usually do to calm down… All she’s been doing those weeks is play animal crossing. Suddenly, a light bulb lights up in her mind. Of course, it has to work!

“Hey, do you want to watch me design Sora-chan’s outfit in the game?” It doesn’t take a second for the kids to run besides her, Sora gluing himself into her right arm and Mitsuru doing the same on her other side after grabbing her almond coloured pillow.

Saying that they are exited is an understatement. “Alright kiddos, keep your eyes wide open to not miss anything, ok?” Giggles escape the first years’ mouth at Anzu’s funny voice while the girl’s cheeks ache from all the smiling she does around those two lovable idiots.

“Nee-chan, Sora-chan’s outfit is much more detailed than mine, yanno?” Anzu hums in response to Mitsuru's worries in hopes to make them disappear, finger trying to draw a circle to create the effect of a turtle neck. After a few more strokes and erasing some unsatisfying ones, the brown haired girl claps her hands in delight at the perfect replica of Sora’s white and green Switch outfit.

“Woah~ Anzu is very good at this, hihihi~” Mitsuru nods thrice at his sentence, “Yep! Nee-chan is good at everything!” It leaves again the two best friends in giggles, sharing a warm feeling to Anzu who thinks about how happy she is to call them friends. “But wait, a colour has changed!” Sora’s sudden outburst makes the two brunette exchange a glance, “Yes, yes, that is right~♪ Mitsu-chan and Sora should design an outfit for Anzu !”

Mitsuru gasps before cheering, “That is the best idea! Let’s do this for Nee-chan!” The two friends proceed to chant in tune an adorable ‘for nee-chan, for anzu! For nee-chan! Ya~y~’ while she proceeds to give them the Switch. It takes nearly twenty minutes for them to finally set on the same idea and maybe around more thirty minutes for them to finish their design, Anzu still surprisingly awake despite how tired she felt a few hours ago from her morning classes, eyes filled with pride at the cute white and purple dress with bunny pins they made for her character. 

“You guys…”

“Do you like it, Nee-chan?” Light brown eyes stare at her with determination and Anzu cannot imagine anyone not liking this kid. “Of course I like it, I love it even! Thank you, you two.” At the duo’s respective signature laugh Anzu drops her eyes to her character dressed in the dress they made and brings a hand to her heart. Those two are the cutest beings on earth. The brunette feels so lucky to be by them and hopes to always stay by their side and spoil them like the big sister she is. Maybe she could bring them to the park tomorrow. Yeah, she’ll ask them if they want to come with her.

“Anzu?” Sora’s warm hand on her relaxed shoulder brings her back to reality and the two share a smile, a few of Anzu’s bangs falling into her eyes as she shakes her head slowly to not worry her friend. “Do you want to create your senpai’s outfits with me?”

"I believe leaving The door Open for Anyone to enter Is dangerous for Sora! Imagine if He saw it wasn't Closed And saw a Colour that Resembles our-"

A hand still not warm enough despite having left the cold for a few minutes places itself on Natsume's now closed mouth. Golden eyes glaring up at the owner of the hand, Tsumugi, the leader of switch swings his arms in an attempt to get the hand off of him only for it to move on its own and force his frowning face forward.

What meets Natsume's wide eyes is the most adorable thing he has ever witnessed. Sora, Mitsuru and Anzu, curled up on the latter's bed. The brunette, whose name Natsume only remembers because Sora talks a lot about him, snores loudly on the girl’s shoulder while his youngest dorm member smiles lightly in his sleep, as he often does, which lifts without a fail the corners of Natsume's lips upwards, head in Anzu's lap. The girl's hand interlocked with Sora's blond hair hints she probably was stroking the fluffy hair of his unit member and Natsume knows, while he won't admit it, that is was a good idea to leave Sora into Anzu's hands. The more he stares at them, the more they remind him of adorable cats.

Natsume and Tsumugi share a look and before he can say anything, his boyfriend smiles at him, taking a hold of his hand, leading him away from the girl's dorm after closing the door.

"Let them sleep, it's been a while since Sora wanted to hang out with his friends." The confidence in Tsumugi's explanation implies he must have a lucky horoscope today. Despite that, Natsume isn't convinced and almost complains about leaving the door unlocked until the peaceful face of his sleeping younger friend crosses his mind. He sighs. Nobody's going to enter the main dorm anyway. Its fine, Sora's safe here. The red haired almost groans. He doesn't like how much he's acting like Tsumugi.

"Hmm... I Guess he Can sleep Until food Is Ready." A chuckle makes him stare at the other blankly.

"Don't be so grumpy. You don't want to spend more time with me?" The glasses wearing idiot knows the effect his head tilting has on him and for a second Natsume considers shoving him for it but instead goes with ignoring him, opening their dorm's door with the combination he knows so well.

"Are you Coming in or Do you Plan on staying There until The end Of time?"

The older chuckles again, this time moving forward, brushing some of Natsume’s red bangs aside to plant ~~a pleasant~~ an embarrassing kiss on his forehead. He needs to get his hands on the journal Natsume read his horoscope on. (If it makes him act this way might as well buy more...)

"Yes yes~ I wouldn't want to leave you alone."

If he didn't love him he'd probably curse him right here right now for daring to smirk at him. Just you wait Tsumugi, two can play the game.

**Author's Note:**

> [Between 13-14/04/20]  
> It's been a while since I wanted to write for Enstars. I wanted to write stories that were in the same universe but not a continuation but I didn't like the idea of them being idols for some reason, which is weird because canon compliant is my favourite thing and even if this story's idea was in canon universe. But out of nowhere the idea transformed itself into a dorm AU!! You'd think it's because of EN!! But not at all! It's actually from 2018 or something? A ChiaKana idea I got from Halloween and stuff (I'll probably write it at some point!!) and yeah I forgot where I was going hahah!
> 
> I love Mitsuru and Sora so much :( I relate a lot to Sora, since I also have synaesthesia but not the same type as him. I can see colours however they're really faint and more 'inside' than 'outside' and my primary one is personifying objects and hearing/feeling a sound when they don't happen.) and Mitsuruuuuuuu MITSURUUU MY BOYYYY my babyyy. I love them so much I'm happy to write them. I'm affraid to write them wrong but when I write them I'm so happy! They're not even my best boys but I LOVE THEM. Also Switch, they're my fav' unit with Ryuyu so yeah I had to write them :(♥ SO here, I hope ya liked it, they're cute, you're cute, what? (Help I'm v tired)
> 
> Anyway, I never thought I'd write Anzu???? But I did. I was forced by my imagination.  
> Fun fact: I didn't sleep at all. It was 9am still couldn't sleep and the words created themselves in my head. So I was forced to write 'hem. I'm still not finished as I write this and it's almost 2 pm lol (I took breaks but didn't sleep don't worry people)
> 
> Heyy it's Yuu again, it's almost 8pm from the same day, still didn't sleep but I feel less sleepy than when I wrote this author's note haha (and less crazy tbh XD I was very excited, I had to cut a lot of suff haha). I hope you all enjoyed this cute little story, stay safe, lots of love and thanks for reading! Bye bye!


End file.
